


Is This Place Haunted?

by newsiesof_newyork



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesof_newyork/pseuds/newsiesof_newyork
Summary: Elmer, Race, and Albert decide to explore an abandoned house.





	Is This Place Haunted?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is badly written, this was my first fanfiction! It's set in a modern alternate universe that I have. I hope you guys like it!

Albert pulled his car into the big, dark, over-grown front yard and parked next to a big old tree.

"Well, looks like this is the place." He said as he looked down at his gps, clicking it off. He looked out the window at the huge, old looking wooden house. There were holes in the wall and roof, and there was no door. Elmer popped his head up from the back seat. "I wish Finch could've come with us, he would've loved this."

"Are you guys sure we wanna do this? What if it's haunted? What if there's some weird old ghost man who comes out and yells at us to get off of his lawn?" Elmer worried, followed by a groan from Race.

"C'mon, Elm, y'don't seriously believe that there are  _ghosts_ here, do ya?" He sneered, propping an elbow on his seat as he turned around to face the other boy. "Ghosts ain't even real, ghost stories are just made up to keep stupid kids like us from trespassin' on creepy ol' places." Race said. Albert shrugged. 

"I dunno, Race. Buttons said he's seen a ghost in his own house once." Albert replied. Race laughed at this. "Oh, you're believing the same guy who claimed he saw Bigfoot in his backyard? Real likely." He scoffed. Albert rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Elmer.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, even if there are any ghosts, Race'll scare 'em off before we even set foot in the house." He joked. Race opened his mouth to protest, but Albert interrupted. "Alright, whatever, let's just get in there. Elmer, you got the flashlights?" Elmer held up a bag and nodded.

"Got 'em right here!" "Good, then let's head out."

The three left the car and stood in front of the house. Race sized it up, squinting his eyes.

"It doesn't look so scary to me. Bet I could-" Albert elbowed him.

"Yeah, tough guy, we know, you can handle anything. Let's get going." Albert cut him off, handing him a flashlight. They clicked the flashlights on and crept inside the house. Elmer brought up the rear, sticking close to his boyfriend, and Race lead up front, looking around disinterestedly. Albert looked around at all the cobwebs, dust, and busted up wood.

"Man, how long do you guys think this place has been abandoned? This place is busted up good." He mumbled, shining the light around. Race bounced ahead, walking towards something.

"Hey fellas, look! A piano!" He slammed his hands on the keys, and the roar the piano made sent a flurry of rats fleeing from the corner. Race shrieked and nearly leaped on top of Albert and he jumped away. "Holy shit, there's rats in here!" Race yelled. Albert shoved Race off of him.

"What did you expect, dumbass? It's an abandoned house!" He shuffled backwards. He turned to say something to Elmer, but he realized that he was nowhere to be seen. "Race, where did Elmer go?" Albert asked, suddenly nervous. Race looked around.

"Wasn't he just standing next to you? How did you lose a whole human?" He joked. Albert huffed.

"C'mon, Race, this is serious! What if something happened to him?" He fretted, spinning away to look for his boyfriend. "Elmer!" He called. He heard a noise coming from the other direction and froze, looking into the hallway. The hallway looked pitch-black and even more abandoned than where he was standing now. Race joined him. "Maybe he's-" A loud hissing coming from beyond the hallway cut him off. He yelped and jumped backwards, grabbing his friend's shoulders. Albert looked at him.

"What's wrong, Race? Scared there might be ghosts?" Race frowned, letting go of Albert. 

"I-I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts! That's just stupid!" He defended himself uncertainly. Albert rolled his eyes and and continued into the hall.

"Elmer! Elmer?" He called out. "Come on, Elmer!" A banging noise came from the room beside them, making Race flinch. Albert glared at him, and then stepped inside of the room. Race shrunk down beside Albert.

"Albert, I swear to god if one of us gets killed of possessed by this ghost, I'm never forgiving you." Albert bumped him. "I thought ghosts weren't real, Race." "Y-yeah, I know, I'm just kidding." He stammered. Albert grasped his flashlight tightly in his hand, and braced himself for what he would see. He pointed the bright light at a corner of the room, and standing there was Elmer, holding at least three snakes. 

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Elmer exclaimed. Race almost passed out, expecting some gross ghost. 

"Oh, c'mon Elmer, you scared the shit out of us. You nearly made poor Race call an exorcist." Albert snickered, elbowing Race. "I did not, I told you ghosts weren't real!" Race huffed. Elmer smiled.

"Sorry, I was just lookin' around. But I found these snakes. Hey, maybe they can be our souvenirs?" Elmer joked. "Or," Albert winced, looking at the snakes. "We could leave them here and carry on with our adventure." "Oh, fine. Come on then." Elmer sighed, setting down the snakes in the corner and joining the other two. Race and Elmer fell in behind Albert and they continued through the house. 

"Are they venomous?"

"No, they're fine. They won't hurt you."

"Ew, don't touch me, I don't want snake slime all over me."

"Race, snakes aren't slimy."

"They're still gross."

"No they're not, they're cute."

"They're gross."

Albert waved a hand. 

"Guys, be quiet for a minute. I think I heard something." He whispered.

"Probably just more rats-" Race mumbled before being shushed.

There was a slight creaking sound, and then a crash came from the corner of the room. Race yelled and jumped away, grabbing onto Albert again. Elmer just stepped backwards, shining a light towards the direction of the noise, but there was nothing there. 

"What was-" Elmer was interrupted by another loud crash, coming from somewhere near them. Race finally just booked it towards the entrance.

"Hey, dumbass, get back h-" Albert started when another loud crash sounded even closer. "Y'know what, nevermind, let's go Elmer!" He called, both of them running off. 

When they had left the house, Finch peeked over the upstairs railing, holding onto his slingshot and some rocks. He snickered to himself. "That's what they get for not paying me back for Starbucks last week." He muttered under his breath, and walked off.

The three jumped back into the car, and Race turned to the other two. 

"Well, uh, I dunno about ghosts, but there's definitely somethin' in there." He trembled. "Let's get outta here." The other boys agreed and they finally drove away. 

Man, the other's are gonna be in for a laugh later, Finch thought.


End file.
